The Grand Chasers 2
by Ayano Haruko
Summary: The Grand Chasers 2 - Reborned and Reunited. OLD NAME : Grand Chase Game Fanfic. R&R :D
1. The Dreams That Tells A Story

**_I was lazy to do any editing to the first part All I did was delete, delete and delete.  
I actually figured out why I hadn't been updating!  
If you guessed, YES, it was because I was starting to dislike the storyline.  
(SECOND REASON : I WAS OCCUPIED BY GAMES :D)  
And,_**

**_TA-DA!_**

**_Here's the new one :)_**

**_I'm SO sorry (and you guys don't know just how sorry I am) that I hadn't even touch the story!  
Well, here's a present for everyone.  
Everything will be changed, so don't you go  
"Oh, she's just going to copy and paste everything from the old story into this one."  
Or  
"She's turning this into two parts because she wants us to expect something, get our hopes high, then let us down"  
Cause' if you think that, you are DEAD wrong._**

**_Anyway, yea, you don't want to hear me babble do you?  
Har Har.  
e.e  
On with the story~_**

**_

* * *

_**

PLEASE TAKE NOTE :

**_1 - Rai and Yan are still in the story.  
2 - I won't be giving an appearance to Mari/Sieghart in the story cause' I barely know anything about them. (I'm rejoining GC after half a year away from it ^^; I barely know ANYTHING)_**

**_OK FOR THE NAMES!_**

**_Elesis : Elliera  
Lire : Lena  
Amy : Anne  
Ronan : Roan  
Ryan : Shawn  
Jin : Joseph  
Lass : Sean_**

* * *

**The Grand Chasers 2 - Reborned**

**Chapter One : The Dreams That Tells A Story**

* * *

_I stood there in the silence of the darkness.  
I couldn't see anything around me.  
My feet were nailed to the spot I was standing, and my body was paralyzed._

_"Lena?"_

_I called out for a friend. No reply._

_"Anne?"_

_Another friend's name escaped my lips in a whisper. Again, no reply._

_"Mimi?"_

_Yet another friend, but still, no reply._

_All I could hear was my own voice,  
Echoing back into my ears,  
And gave me the shivers._

_Suddenly the darkness around me dissolved, and when I looked around, it seemed I was surrounded by the walls of an old wooden house. Spider webs and think layer of dusts covered from top to bottom of the small room.  
I didn't dare move out of the room. It was the only room that had light. And even that, the light was from a candle, and it was weak. I was just praying there wouldn't be a gush of wind to come and blow it out._

_Just awhile ago I had been starring into the dark hallway, wondering or not if I should walk through it, and look for an exit from the house, instead of just standing here and helplessly wait for help to come.  
Who knows, it doesn't have to be help that comes. I mean, it might not have to be a person to come.  
You get me, right?  
Well, at that moment, it hadn't cross my mind -how dumb I was to not have thought of this -to bring the candle with me and travel the hallway._

_I walked around the room, studying it, exploring, tracing my fingers over the wall as I walked around the small room -god knows why I was studying it._

_Just then, my finger traced pass a picture hung to the wall which I hadn't noticed earlier.  
Instead of using my hand to dust away the think layer of dust -which was preventing me from seeing the picture -my eyes narrowed as I focused and tried to look past the dust.  
It wasn't a try in vain.  
I had seen a slight shade of purple color._

_My hand made its way towards the picture as my eyes kept narrowing to focus on it. Just inches from the picture, a pale hand had grabbed my wrist. My eyes shot towards the direction of the hand, to observe the owner.  
It was a girl, who's body was pale, and hell, I mean PALE pale, as if she'd died a long time ago and her body never got to rot.  
She had purple hair -it was long. Longer than her body length. It trailed behind her, into the darkness.  
Her bangs were covering her eyes, but when she tilted her head upwards, her eyes met mine.  
They were empty.  
Empty.  
Lifeless._

_And then she mouthed something.  
She could have spoken, but my mind wasn't working anymore, and might have assumed she just mouthed it.  
Then, a tear of blood rolled down her cheeks.  
She spoke again, and I couldn't understood a thing.  
But as she did,_

_My eyes had widen,  
My breathing caught speed,  
And my heart beat accelerating,  
As if I'd had heard her.  
The 'I' in my dream had heard her.  
I was sure of that.  
_  
**~A-Ya-No! A-Ya-No! Yay!~**

I sat up straight in my bed, and I was breathing heavily. My heart was hammering inside my chest and it felt as if it could have exploded.

'_Just a dream, just a dream. Calm down, calm down.'_

I kept repeating those words in my head, reassuring myself. Then, my mom called out to me.

"Ellie! Your friends are here!" She repeated my name a few more times, trying to wake me up just by her voice. As I heard my name ringing again and again, I heard footsteps ascending from the stairs. Right before the door opened, I called back.

"I'm awake, mom. I'm awake." I hadn't given effort to make it sound loud, since she was already at the door. When she looked at me, her face made a weird look.

"What is it, mom? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Actually, dear, it seems that _you _are the one who looks like you've just seen a ghost." she leaned against the wall, and asked "Are you okay, Ellie? If you're not feeling well, I don't think you should be going out with your friends today..."

"I'm fine, mom. I just had..." I paused, and had a talk with myself in my head. _'I can't say I had a nightmare! That would sound too childish!'_

"Had...?" my waiting mom asked, now holding on to a questioning expression.

"Nothing." I shrugged. Then I yawned and stretched my hands above my head, as mom walked towards me with a hairbrush in her hand that she took from my dressing table. She stood in front me, slightly bending over to brush my cherry-red hair and untangle it.

"Get ready, dear. Your friends are waiting for you downstairs." she had just been done with my hair as she said this.

"Eh...? Didn't you invite them in?" Mom laughed when she heard this.

"Of course they did. Apparently, they had been _expecting _you to still be asleep, and for me to invite them in. They're having breakfast right now, they said they hadn't ate. Oh, and they think I don't know" My jaws dropped, then I shook my head in disbelief as mom continued giving small laughs.

"Well, I'd never-! Don't worry, mom, I'll 'talk' to them about this... 'peacefully'" I game a mocking smile as I said the last word, which made mom laugh louder.

"It's alright, dear. I like them. I'm really happy you don't hang out with some naughty kids." she was walking back to the door.

"Mom!" I groaned. "What do you mean by that?" Not that I hadn't known the answer anyway.

"I was just joking" she giggled. "But that... that _Sean _guy. What's his story? You never tell me. He seems a bit... out of the group, don't you think? I mean-"

"Out of characteristics to be in my group. Right?" I cut her, already getting her point. She nods.

"Yeah."

"Well, mom, actually I don't really know his story either. Except that he is an orphan, but all the other kids from that orphanage seems happy." My mom silently stared into space, probably thinking about something that has to do with Sean.

"Anyway...!" Mom shrugs off the topic, not wanting to bother her head with it anymore. "So how's the progress between you and him?" She smiled teasingly, and I had to blush. I knew who she meant.

"Mom! _Just friends. _Okay...?" She pouted, but it didn't really seem that cute with a forty-year-old face. Ha, I know. How mean of me to say that to my own mother. Well, it's the truth isn't it?

"Okay, sweety, alright. I'll just wish you luck" she winked. "Hurry up and get dressed. You must have breakfast before you go out." and then the door was shut. I had a few moments of silence to myself. Then, out of the blue, I laughed.

But remembering that dream from earlier,  
well, let's just say that instantly stopped my laughter without fail. 

* * *

**_Hope you liked that._**

Review! :D


	2. A Clue

**_As promised, a chapter a week. Here's the next one :D  
Oh, you should know, I have an exam this week and I updated despite that  
At least wish me luck!_  
_XD_**

**_P.S. - Sorry it's hard to memorize the names. I get confused myself and sometimes accidentally write down their names in Grand Chase Game Fanfic o_o lol ...  
_**

* * *

**_Elesis : Elliera  
Lire : Lena  
Amy : Anne  
Ronan : Roan  
Ryan : Shawn  
Jin : Joseph  
Lass : Sean_**

* * *

**_The Grand Chasers 2 - Reborned and Reunited_**

**_Chapter Two : A Clue?  
_**

* * *

After Elliera had bathed, brushed her teeth and dressed, she made her way to the kitchen, where her friends were waiting. She was greeted as soon as she entered the room.

"Good morning, Ellie." Anne smiled. Lena and Roan stood up and about to give Elliera a sit -the table was full, and Elliera's mom had to stand next to the fridge beside it -but Elliera waved at them, saying "Oh, just finish up your food" even before Lena or Roan could move an inch away from their chairs.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked.

"The working table's fine." Elliera's mom handed her a plate filled with two toasts and a glass of milk. Elliera sat on the working table, and made herself comfortable. She puts the glass beside her, and started on her toast.

"So, what's today's plan?" Elliera suddenly asks, breaking the silence that had been going for a few minutes.

"Uhh..." Anne lookes at Mimi, since she was beside Anne. Mimi lifts her shoulders.

"Don't look at me. I thought Lena and the guys had planned today out. Anyway, I don't really care where we're going. I've got my book with me," she lifted up the almost-1000-paged-book from her lap, "...so I'll be fine with anywhere." and smiles. Elliera smiles an awkward one. Then she turned to Lena, to the guys, then back to Lena.

"Well...?"

Lena gave glances towards the guys, earning a nod from Shawn and Joseph. Sean kept to his toast -which he ate _real _slowly -while Roan just smiles. Lena turns back to Elliera.

"First of all, we go karaoke. You know that place I mentioned the other week? Well, that one. Then around afternoon, we go to the beach. Riun Coast, my suggestion. Weather's nice, or as the weather forecaster said, till' around four, which it'll start to pour. Then at four, the guys could go home, and we girls go shopping for a bit."

Elliera kept munching on her toast, her eyes closed, imaging inside her mind; her activities for that day. Then she nods.

"Sounds good."

So that day went as they planned, without anything eventful coming up. It was now half past four, and the guys were just walking the girls to the mall, which was exactly across the road from the beach. As usual, Anne was the most talkative on that day, leading the walk with Joseph, Lena and Shawn behind them, holding hands, Elliera and Roan next, Sean and Mimi tailing behind.

"Well then, see ya'." Shawn spoke first as they were in front of Green Valley(A/N : made-up name!) Mall. Lena smiles and nods.

"Oh yes, that reminds me." Joseph snaps his fingers. Anne, who was beside him had jumped resulted from the loud sound that was formed from Joseph's fingers. He hadn't noticed that.

"I got to buy milk and eggs- and, oh god, what else did mom say?" The others just blinked continuosly in confusion. Now, _that _he noticed.

"What? I'm still the eldest sibling! Joe being just five, we can't ask _him _to buy the groceries, right? And mom's not well enough to leave the house, and dad's almost never home! And-" Lena and Elliera stood beside Joseph, patting a shoulder each.

"Such a good boy..." They said in unison, teary-eyed. Joseph sweat-drops. Anne was just blabbering stuffs about her not being the one comforting Joseph. Meanwhile, Mimi was already walking off. Roan saw, and asks.

"Where you goin', Mi?" Mimi turns around and blankly stares at Roan.

"Somewhere peaceful I can read this book. I'm at the few last chapters, so I want to quickly finish it and get a new book." then without waiting for any type of respond, Mimi walked down the road.

Roan and Shawn said goodbye to the girls and Joseph, and went home together. Anne had followed Joseph to the groceries store, while Elliera and Lena took off for the clothing stores.

Mimi had went back to the spot earlier where they had their picnic. Yea, sure, the beach is across the road, but the spot they were at were a few miles down the road. It was sort of an isolated spot, and Mimi planned it was the best for quietness. She also expected someone there.

Sure enough, there he was, Sean, hands behind his head, and leaned against the only tree around. He poked one eye open and glanced at Mimi. Then he closed it again, and decides to ignore her. She planned to do the same, since they both know the other only wants peace and quiet. Mimi had climbed the tree and sat on a branch. She opened the book and starts reading it. They stayed like that for awhile -Mimi's high concentration into the book while Sean dreams off.

Who knew how long time passed, but the sun was setting.

Mimi closes her book, finished with it. She peeks under the branch. Sean was still there.

"Hey."

"What do you want little girl?" He said with a bored voice without looking up, still in the position he was for the past few hours.

"Aren't you going home? I mean -back to the orphanage? It'll get dark soon." This time, he looked up at her and their eyes met.

"I feel much calmer here. I could even sleep here if I want. The cold's nothing." Mimi's brows raised.

"Don't you-"

"It's not that I hate the place. Or anyone there. I just feel calmer here."

Silence occurred for a few minutes. It was Sean to break it.

"Go home." This made Mimi annoyed.

"What a-"

"_Go home_. Don't try to understand me. That will never happen. Not in a million billion gazillion years. Just go home. Feel lucky enough I even had a more-than-10-seconds conversation with you."

Mimi sighs. This guy really _does _have a brick wall around his heart. She can only wonder how it was ever built. Something must have happened. But she was clever enough to know it was none of her business.

Mimi slid down the trunk of the tree. She hadn't brought any bags or anything with her that day, it was just her and her book. So she didn't need to worry about leaving anything behind.  
Right before she leaves, she turns her head so that she can see behind her shoulder.

"That wall."

"Hm?"

"Around your heart. That wall around your heart. I _will_ break it." Satisfied with her words, she walks away.

Just as she was out of sight,

"Sean, that wasn't very nice." A voice spoke. A voice within the winds. Sean just smiles. A sight no one ever has seen.

"She just doesn't know somethings." Sean looks up to gaze at the sky as he spoke that.

"Like?" that voice speaks again, giving Sean to know about its presence by blowing a small breeze.

"That wall she spoke about. It _was_ broken."

As Sean started to dream land again, there was a tiny giggle in the wind

* * *

.  
**_Aww ... no fun! Everyone already knows who that 'voice in the wind' is! T_T... But if you don't know...  
OMG! YAY :D ! PLEASE TRY TO NOT FIGURE OUT WHO THAT PERSON IS!  
Gee... No one is reviewing T-T.. Maybe they got bored with the waiting? D:  
o oh wells ...  
_**


	3. Who's this Mimi?

**_Another chappy, another week :D_**

* * *

**_Elesis : Elliera  
Lire : Lena  
Amy : Anne  
Ronan : Roan  
Ryan : Shawn  
Jin : Joseph  
Lass : Sean_**

* * *

**_The Grand Chasers 2 - Reborned and Reunited_**

**_Chapter Three : Who's this Mimi?  
_**

* * *

The only greeting Sean got when he went back to the orphanage was a yell of "Where have you been, mister?", a slap and a long 1 hour lecture from Miss Ayumi, the orphanage owner. He expected them. Well, of course he did, returning at 2 in the morning like that. Miss Ayumi even called the police!

While Miss Ayumi kept apologizing to the police, Miss Rinko -one of the staffs there, and Sean's personal favorite -wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and headed to the kitchen to make hot coco for him without a single word spoken. As he just stared to the ceiling thinking all this was seriously unnecessary -hey, he was seventeen, wasn't he? - Luna, a girl at the orphanage that was as old as he, enters the room with a worried face.

"Where have you _been_?" she asks, sitting beside Sean.

"What's it to _you_?" he rolls his eyes, avoiding to meet hers.

"Everything."

Again, silence.

"Lay off, Luney."

"It's Lu_-na_"

"Wanna help me?"

"Anything."

"Get my hot coco from Miss Rinko."

"Instead, I'll make you one myself."

Once again, silence. Then Sean says with a bored face.

"No thanks, yours never tastes like coco, or even anything drinkable."

**_~ AYA ~ LOVES ~ BOKURA ~ GA ~ ITA ~ ( DO NOT OWN! ) YANO X NANASE ~ FOREVER ~_**

"Yo." The usual greeting Sean gets from his friends as he enters homeroom. His friends; no one else but Roan, Shawn and Joseph, obviously, who were sitting behind beside the girls' row.  
Sean just made a noise in response. As he sat, Yan, who was in front of him, turns around and rests her chin on her palm, her elbow on the table, then stares at Sean. This made him annoyed.

"What?"

"I heard you got into heaps of trouble." Yan said with a giggle.

"That has nothing whatsoever to do with you, little girl." Sean's usual rudeness returned. Yan flicks back her long strawberry blonde hair, and returned to her earlier position. Her sky blue eyes drowns in Sean's dark ocean blue ones.

"_What?_" _Real _annoyed this time. Yan shook her head then sticks out her tongue.

"I can't stare?"

"No, it's rude."

"Speak about being rude." Yan rolls her eyes. Beside her, Elliera giggles, as they both turn back to the front, joining Anne's -and some other girls infront of them -in the next hot topic of gossip. (Putting aside Anne's kiddy and childlike attitude, she is still like every other girl in the school) It was Shawn to elbow Sean.

"_**What?**_" this time, more annoyed. Shawn just stares at Sean with bored eyes.

"_Quit the staring, will you? _This is **NOT **_Stare-at-Sean _day. At least, I don't think it is just yet." At that, Shawn just had to comment.

"Oh, so there _is _a Stare-at-Sean day? Awesome. When's the date?" But of course, this was a way among the guys to joke around. Yes, the point of their jokes; _annoy a friend_. Just weird, wouldn't you agree?

"By the way, seriously dude, what's with all the commotion yesterday? It was out in the news early this morning." Before speaking, Sean _pfft_-ed.

"Just because I went missing for a few hours -_unharmed, not even a scratch, and I came back by myself without any threat letters or hostage money requested -_and it's out in the news? Geez, what those reporters do just to fill in the news' section."

"But you came back at two. In the morning."

"So?"

"Bu-"

"No more buts."

"At least tell me what you've been doing!" Shawn pushes his luck. Sean wasn't anywhere near bursting anyway.

"I just took a nap at the beach. It was just longer than I had expected. Som-" he was going to say _Someone just wouldn't wake me up _but hey, they'd think he's nuts.

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

"Nap, eh? Didn't feel chilly? Hey, winter's coming in."

_True Answer : 'My friend who's a friend to mother nature took care of the temperature and all I felt throughout the hours of my so-called 'nap' was warmth._

False Answer, a.k.a. answered to the question : "I'm warm-blooded."

**_~ AYA ~ LOVES ~ "ONE" ~ BY ~ EPIK ~ HIGH ~_**

Sean lifts his hand, showing his palm to the group of his friends and murmured a "bye" before turning a different street. He had another corner to turn before he's on the street of the orphanage, but he's eyes were elsewhere. They were at the signboard which wrote 'Riun Coast' and an arrow beside it pointing up front. Without noticing, he's feet were walking straight instead of taking the road to the orphanage.

He was at he's usual spot. He leans against the tree and waits. Waits for what? Waits for the breeze. Five minutes passed, still no sign. Alot of breeze blew, but they weren't as gentle and soft as the breeze from a particular being. Fifteen minutes, thirty, still no sign of his friend. Eventually an hour passed, so he decided to just go back. But as he turns to the way he came from, Mimi was standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I may ask the same to you."

Speechless without an answer nor comeback, Sean ignores her and starts walking back. As he was out of sight, Mimi sighs of frustration. Why couldn't he see the signs? The obvious signs?

Mimi leans against the tree, the exact spot Sean was at. Her head towards the tree trunk, she closes her eyes.

Then, the breeze blew. The particular breeze Sean waited for. It blew the second Mimi sat there.

"More signs need to be shown. He's still too blind to notice."  
**_  
~ AYA ~ LOVES ~ READING ~ REVIEWS ~ BY ~ HER ~ READERS ~_**

"Elly!" Elliera's mom called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mommy?" she cries from her room.

"Guess who's here to see us! It's Zachary!"**__**

* * *

Thankies for reading!  
Oooo~  
Elliera's got a visitor O:  
Who's this Zacharyyyy! O:  
PS - You're lucky I don't do those "number here reviews before the next chapter!"  
So better review before I do so :OOO  



	4. Notice! Please Read! sob

_**I AM NOTIFIED OF MY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. OKAY?  
**__**  
Sorry, didn't mean to explode at your review, Rie, but seriously, I've had enough of this.**__**  
**__**To everyone who's reading right now, please, PLEASE, its not that I've had enough of this, I've had too much of this...!**__**  
**__**-Sobs-  
**__**  
**_**~Ayano Haruko.**__

_**P.S **__**- The least you can do is tell me what I spelled wrongly, or what my grammatical error was. Don't go "Alot of errors here." / "You had mispelled something there" / "You did something wrong somewhere along the chapter" and anything else that says I did something wrong. Can you please point out what I did wrong?**_

_**P.P.S. - This notice isn't directed to Rie, but it's to anyone who's going to mention something about this.**_

_**-continues sobbing-  
**_


	5. A Day With Zach

**_Just a 'filler' chapter =\  
I was been told(by some reviewer) that I jump into the main-storyline too suddenly.  
Anyway, I apologize for not updating. Currently, from now on, I'll be having an exam every two weeks in preparation for the real big exam, which will be in mid-September.  
Oh, PS, "Riun Coast", it wasn't meant to be "Ruin Coast".  
I had made up that name =I  
Enjoy the chappy.  
_******

* * *

**_Elesis : Elliera  
Lire : Lena  
Amy : Anne  
Ronan : Roan  
Ryan : Shawn  
Jin : Joseph  
Lass : Sean_**

* * *

**_The Grand Chasers 2 - Reborned and Reunited_**

**_Chapter Four : A Day With Grandpa!  
_**

* * *

"Ehh?" Elliera ran downstairs to the living room. There he was, standing there with his charming smile, his raven hair untidy and some poking his eyes. A hand outstretched towards Elliera, which she willingly took.

"Hey there little kid." Zachary smiles.

"Grandpa!"

That word just stabbed Zachary's heart with a knife in the speed of light.

"That hurts."

_**~ AYA ~ LOVES ~ KAZE ~ NO ~ STIGMA ~**_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Elliera giggled. Zachary sighs. Elliera and Zachary were on their way to the market to buy a list of stuffs Elliera's mom had asked her to buy.

"Please don't get used to that. I'm barely a father let alone having grandchildren already!"

"Alright, alright. So what's it gonna' be? Big brother Zachary? Big bro? Zachy? Zach? Or plain ol' Zachary?"

"You didn't need to add plain ol', you know. You're getting meanie-er by every visit!" Zachary exclaims, throwing his arms in the air. "Anyway, it's Zach."

"Alrighty gr- I mean, Zach." Elliera sticks out her tongue. Just before Zachary could explode, his phone rang. He takes it out of his pocket, slides the top part open and puts it to his ear.

"Yello?" he's own way of answering. What was the answer he got from the other end of the line?

"Green." followed by a snicker.

"Sup', Harry?" Just by the answer, Zachary knew who it was -Harrison, he's best bud.

"Damn you, it's _Harrison_. Harris for short."

"Like I don't know."

"You a_ct_ like you don't"

As Zachary talks through his phone, Elliera could only wonder who it was.

They reached the market about ten minutes later, and by then, Zachary already cut the line with Harrison. To put it simple, Elliera and Zachary got everything on the list in less than an hour, payed for them and left the market. They returned to Elliera's house, only to go out again half an hour later. It was about one, and they were now at a park in the neighborhood.

"Gahh! I'm so bored!" Elliera whines, throwing her head back, only to let it get hit against the top of the bench's head-rest. "OW!"

Zachary laughs before rubbing Elliera's head with one hand, ruffling her hair. Elliera puffed her cheeks. "God, you are the cutest girl a guy could ask for, for a girlfriend." Zachary winks. Elliera's face turned red, putting the tomato's color to shame. Teasingly, Zachary closes the distance between their faces. Elliera's head backed further, her face still bright red.

And when their mouths were just inches apart, Zachary kisses Elliera's nose. Elliera's face was dumbstruck. Zachary burst out laughing, earning himself a punch in the shoulder, and amazingly, it hurt. Without another word spoken, it was Elliera's phone to suddenly ring.

"Elly speakin'. Who's there?"

"Hey, El, wanna go shopping?"

"_Again?"_

"Why not? So, we'll meet you at the-"

"Sorry, Leen, I'm with someone right now, see ya later!" Elliera press the 'End' button without waiting for a respond.

"Uh, I don't think that was, er, very nice?" Zachary comments. Elliera shooks her head and smiles widely.

"It's fine! You rarely visit nowadays, so I must spend as much time with you as I can whenever you come for a visit." To this, Zachary smiles. He stands, then takes Elliera's hand, pulling her with him as he walks.

"Where are we going?"

"You remember that theme park we used to go to all the time at the next town? Well I heard it's closing down."

"What...?"

"I know, right? I saw a poster somewhere along the way to the market earlier."

"But, so many nice memories were made there, what a waste..."

"That's why, I'm taking you there."  
_**  
~ AYA ~ LOVES ~ COFFEE ~ FLAVOURED ~ ICE ~ CREAM ~**_

"Here we are! So, as the honored princess, why don't you pick our first ride?" Zachary held out an all-park ticket as he said this. Elliera takes it, and starts looking around.

"Hmm... the ... teapots?"

A warm laugh from Zachary.

"I swear, you're the cutest girl ever."

They spent hours there, but when they checked the time, it was just passing four.

"Still not too late!" Zachary exclaims.

"Too late for what?" A wondering Elliera.

"More fun."

They left the theme park, getting a teddy bear as a gift since, if you remembered, the park was closing, it's giving away free gifts.

They took a bus back to town, and Elliera finds herself being dragged to an ice-skating ring.

"B-but I c-can't skate!"

"Ohhh sure you can..." Zachary winks -Elliera starts thinking it's a habit for him. "I'm here, right? I won't let you fall~"

Zachary -being the rich-spoiled-brat -had bought Elliera a glittery dress, and he reserved the whole ring just for them. Announcements made, the ring was cleared.

"Zach, you're over-doing it!"

"No, I'm not!"

People gathered around the ring to look at the funny couple skating as if making a fool out of themselves. But honestly, Elliera had enjoyed it. Both she and Zachary ignore the eyes and laughter.

But of course, all good things come to an end.

It was eight now, and they were making their way back to Elliera's house.

"Hey, I had fun today." Elliera turns to Zachary and smiles. "Thanks."

Zachary just smiles back and nods.

"You're most welcome, my princess."

* * *

_**Gah... As I said, didn't have any idea!  
What a crappy chapter! T_T  
**__**Finished this 2 in the morning.  
Just had to update, and that was what I was thinking. Anyways, review~~!**_


	6. A Dozen Of Roses

**_:D OMGZ  
I GOT AT A (80%+) FOR TWO OF THE TOPICS I USUALLY GET Bs AT! XD WOOOHOOO (Yea, talking bout mah exam o-o)  
Anyway~~  
Here r' some replies to the reviews :] Thx again fer reviewing~~_**

**_Rie Heita_****_: O-O lol ... Grats on first reviewer for the chappy XDD _**

**_Yanneve_****_: O_o Zachary is two years older than Elliera. In their childhood days, Elliera just calls him grandpa for fun :] And as for who he really is, well, you'll have to wait and see (Gosh I love saying that :D) Oh yea... uh ... SiegFRIED? O_o LOL do u mean Seighart? o_o_o_o_**

**_KATastrofic:_****_ I know, right? XDDDD My tution teacher always answers his phone like that and I thought it'd be a nice tiny-funny-part in the chapter :]_**

**_Koga Sukarama_****_: Hell yeah ;D That was my intention all along :D If anyone could guess the real Arme at the present time and who's the voice in the winds, then where's the fun? D: I'm really trying to get everyone confiused ;) And, yay me! I see its working~~ _**

**_Rai Shitashii:_****_ OMG! I DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED! *reads the scene where Sean enters the homeroom over and over again* OMGOMG WHERE'S RAI D: *continues reading it over&over&over&over&over again)_**

**_Okeee ... For everyone's information, I've quitted GC for quite sometime now, so if there is any mistake in the in-game facts in the story, let me know please :]_**

**_Ugh, what's that gunslinger's name again? :\ Oh wait, gunslinger is her 2nd, right? ... OMGZ WUTS HER NAME D8_**

**_ANYWAY! Here's another filler :] You guys ought' to tell me when you want them to start going camping, cuz going camping is the start to the main storyline o: But I still will try my hardest to put in some fillers (I KNOW U LIEK THEM~~~~) even after once we're on the main storyline. _**

**_WARNING~~~ Might have a LOT of mispellings here :D Dont ask why *Q_Q*_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Elesis : Elliera  
Lire : Lena  
Amy : Anne  
Ronan : Roan  
Ryan : Shawn  
Jin : Joseph  
Lass : Sean_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Grand Chasers 2 - Reborned and Reunited_**

**_Chapter Five : A Dozen Of Roses *AnneXJoseph (AmyXJin) special*_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_(A/N: OKAY THIS IS SO RANDOM BUT GUESS WHAT SONG IS ANNE'S ALARM TONE? :D ANSWER : ... )_**

_I love you  
You love me  
We're a happy family  
With a great big hu- _

_CLICK_

Our princess for the day rubs her eye, yawns and stretches her arms above her head. Getting out bed and tidying it, next she goes to the dressing table and brushes her pink coloured hair. Then she bathes and picks out a sleeve-less top and shorts from her closet for a boring at-home day. Well, that was what she had thought, untill her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anne."

"Hey, Jo-"

"-Nanny-Shmancy-Dancy-Fancy-"

"I'm hanging up"

"-WAIT!" Well, Joseph sure said that in time. Anne laughs.

"What's up?"

"Free today?" Anne was sure she had heard a slight hint of nervous-ness there. After all, even with all the obvious-nes they still hadn't made their relationship official. They just started showing signs which no one could miss. Heck, they've never even said the three special words to each other yet!

"Sure am." Anne giggles. "Finally brought up the courage to ask me on a date?" She teases.

"Hey, don't make fun of this. You know, I spent one hour just to make sure this conversation goes smoothly!" silence, and that was before he noticed something. "-And... we're going off-topic."

Anne laughs before asking, "Pick me up in an hour?" and she hears a groan.

"That's my line! Who ever said you were such a childish kid' and don't know anything about this, well, what a big fat liar."

"Well?"

"In an hour it is. See ya' then."

"Bye."

**_~AYA~LOVES~ Ahh lets stop this e.e~_**

"Thanks. Today was great. Fantastic. Terrific. Anything else I should say?" Anne smiles widely. Joseph looks her straight in the eye.

"Love you." The glitter in his eyes told her everything. She closes the distance between their faces. Joseph was already in shock.  
Anne kisses his nose, then laughs.

"Love you, too." She turns around, about to go back in the house, but he held her hand and puts a rose in it.

"If you do, you'll take care of this." he winks and gets into his Merc and drives off. Anne looks at the rose.

"But I don't know how to take care of flowers!" Her voice pierces the silent of the night, reaching out for the car that drove off but failed.

The next morning...

"Anne, what's with the sour face?" Yan, who was first to spot her entering the class, asks. A worrying Joseph turns his head to see what's up with Anne.

"Joe..." her voice trembles as her eyes starts pooling with water. With a cute face, she jumps onto Joseph's lap and cries.

"The flower!" Anne said that with tiny sobs.

"What's wrong with it?" when Joseph asks this, the whole gang was already observing this cute couple.

"It ... died" Anne dragged the 'e' longer as she mixed it with her crying voice. Joseph sighs. Rai, who was next to him, raises an eye brow.

"What flower?"

"Just a rose." Joseph shrugs. Then he gently pushes Anne to stand up.

"Wait here." he says, stands and leaves the classroom. Anne sat where Joseph was. Shawn was the one to ask,

"Hey Anne, what rose?"

"Well, yesterday he gave me a rose. And... and ..." her cries took over. Lena could already guessed what happend.

"I bet you guys made it official, right? I mean, you're going out with Joseph now?" Lena says with a bored expression.

"How did you know?" Anne manages to choke out.

"Well, how could he give you a rose without any of us," Lena gestures towards herself and the gang, "knowing about it? That leads to one conclusion, you guys went out on a date. And obviously, roses means 'I love you' and he asked you to take care of one, and it died."**_(A/N : I just made this up, okay? I'm not sure which flower means ILY _)_**

Now, everyone's eyes turns to Anne. She nods.

"Borned genius. That's my girl." Shawn winks. Lena rolls her eyes, her face turning as sour as Anne's. Elliera, Yan and Rai were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"What's so funny?" Roan asks.

"I bet you guys don't know that what Shawn said is usually what a father would say to his daughter!" and the three continues laughing aloud. Well, it was true, commonly 'that's my girl' is something a dad would say to his daughter.

Anyway, Joseph came back to the classroom ten minutes later with a dozen of roses. They were decorated with red and white paper colours and tied with a ribbon at the stem. He holds it out to Anne.

"B-but..." Anne hesitates to take it.

"I'll love you till the last rose dies."

Silence.

That night, Anne lies in bed crying her heart out. One rose died in one day, and Joseph gave her more roses and goes 'I'll love you till the last rose dies'. With everyone knowing Anne's so bad at taking care of stuffs, its like -well, it's like Joe is giving her twelve days to be a better person or he's leaving her for good.

The next day...

Anne looks as if she could die.

"Three roses died." she announces to Joseph, who, glances at her, then ignores her.

And the day after ...

"Five roses ... died ... "

Joseph ignores her again.

And the day after that ...

"Two roses died ..." this time, Anne really looks as if she could just go fall off a cliff. Yan pulls Anne to sit next to her.

"How many more left?" her face worried.

"Two" right after saying that, Anne bursts into tears. Roan, Shawn and Rai glares at Joseph.

"That's abit cruel, Joe." Roan says. Rai punches Joseph's arm teasingly.

"You shouldn't torture her like this."

What did Joseph do? He 'hmph'-ed and 'I know what I'm doing'-ed and ignores everyone for the rest of the day.

That night, Anne had considered just stabbing a knife through her heart. She lies in bed while hugging a tortoise plushie Joseph had gifted her. She lies on her side and stares at the two roses in a glass filled with water on her table. She closes her eyes and sighs. After hours of crying, the tears just wouldn't come out.

One rose was already wilting. But that was when Anne noticed something. She goes to the roses and picks one up; the one that was still healty as a horse. Wait, healthy as a horse? That didn't sound right...

Or did it?

**_~Uh, let's just do this normally. :] ... The next day~_**

"Joseph!" Anne exclaims, entering the classroom and jumps onto Joseph's lap. The others were abit shocked by this; as they were expecting her to come in already crying or to not even attend classes today.

Joseph smiles. Anne smiles back.

"I love you!" she shouts.

"I love you, too, you little cute cupcake." Joseph winks.

"Okay, what the hell just happend?" Elliera asks, turning to face the boys at the back row. Her eyes focused onto a snuggling-to-Joseph Anne, and then she turns her eyes to Joseph.

Joseph and Anne looks at each other, then to their friends.

After telling what actually happend,

"Oh my god?" That was Lera,

"That is so freaking cute!" Elliera,

"You are such a genius, Joe!" and that was Yan. The guys were patting Joseph's back now, complimenting him. When they thought Joe was ending things too soon, he was actually trying to be a lady's-gentleman.

_I'll give you a dozen of roses,  
And will love you till the last rose dies.  
There will be 11 real roses,  
And **1 fake**. _

_I'll love you forever._

_

* * *

_

**_Make my day and review! :D  
Oh yea, go to my profile and vote for the poll o_O Please do~!_**


End file.
